


Routine Snack

by aguadejamaica



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Aphrodisiacs, Awkward Boners, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aguadejamaica/pseuds/aguadejamaica
Summary: Lance feels a bit peckish. Hunk happily obliges 'cause that's what best bros are for, right?





	Routine Snack

"I'm hungry."

Hunk notices familiar arms drape over his shoulders. He can feel warm breath on the back of his neck.

"Lance, aren't there plenty of bags in storage?"

Lance makes a little whine and leans into the other more. "I prefer it from you." 

Hunk's cheeks flush slightly at hearing those words, but doesn't look up from his work.

"Alright. But you're getting seriously spoiled, you know that?"

After the exasperated agreement, Lance gets up and plants himself in front of Hunk. He brings his hands up to caress Hunk's face.

"Don't try and pretend you don't like it," he pulls Hunk in for a quick kiss, "I hear how perverted you sound when I bite down."

Hunk tried sputtering out a rebuttal to the accusation, but Lance suddenly nipped his lip which warranted a surprised yelp.

A devilishly sharp toothed smile spread across Lance's face. "It wasn't that bad, was it?"

"Enough to hurt." Hunk pouted which really accentuated the blood starting to appear on his lip.

"Sorry 'bout that, big guy." Lance then used his tongue to lick at the bleeding wound in apology. Lance's mischievousness wasn't completely settled since it wasn't long until he pushed his tongue past Hunk's lips.

Hunk made a noise almost like a squeak when it happened. Despite the initial shock, Hunk wasn't resisting much as he moved his own tongue towards Lance's. He could taste his own blood that lingered on his friend's tongue. It was always an odd feeling.

When, they pulled apart, Hunk breathed in and out deeply. Lance's lips were stained a bright red color. Hunk watched Lance clean them off in a very slow, deliberate way. Probably hoping Hunk would appreciate the display.

Hunk slid off his jacket and bared his throat. His eyes meeting Lance's to show his approval to continue on to the "main event".

"You look eager," Lance grinned enthusiastically himself, "but don't you wanna go somewhere more private?" They were presently in the Yellow Lion's hangar after all.

Its pilot blushed excitedly in response and put his hands just above Lance's behind, "I don't care."

It was Lance's turn to become flustered. Hunk slid him closer which placed Lance into a straddling position atop his thighs. They were almost nose to nose again. 

"Well?" Hunk presented his neck again.

Lance could still smell the blood he sampled earlier and fantasized having more as he slinked closer. First, he planted a kiss on Hunk's collarbone and then began working his way up. 

Eventually, Lance settled at the curve where Hunk's neck and shoulder met and licked the spot once. Hunk shivered in anticipation under him. They'd done this enough times that he knew what came next.

As expected, Hunk felt Lance's fangs pierce the skin swiftly. There was always a moment of discomfort, but the relief was fast. It was nearly impossible not to squirm as the intoxicating balm entered his bloodstream.

The sensation of Lance sucking at the wound made Hunk moan in frustrastion. He felt so hot already and it drove him crazy. Lance may have understood somehow since he moved his left hand up to Hunk's lips without looking away from his meal.

Hunk desperately took one of Lance's fingers into his mouth. He whimpered as he sucked at the slender digit and another was pushed in.

When Lance began lapping at the bite mark, Hunk moaned again with pleasure as drool ran down his chin. He could feel heat collecting below his stomach. Even after so many times, Hunk had yet to learn how to remedy this embarrassing side effect to Lance's feedings. 

He tried, with little success, to ignore the aching lust that was straining in his pants. He felt light headed and wasn't sure if it was because of Lance sucking his blood or his erection. 

Lance finished taking what he needed and looked at a red-faced Hunk. Well, he assumed so since Hunk was now hiding his face behind the hand Lance had offered him before. Lance pulled it away and found his friend looking quite blissful, but hesitant, too.

"Did your rocket move into position for take off, again?" Despite the joke, Lance's tone was understanding. 

Hunk nodded shyly. Not that Lance had really required the confirmation as he was pressed right up against his friend's crotch. A wicked thought crossed his mind. Lance slowly began grinding against Hunk which produced a startled gasp out of the big guy.

"L-lance, no!" Hunk grabbed Lance with both hands immediately, "Please. I-I'll burst." It was plainly obvious that he was barely holding it together.

"Okay," Lance's voice was sympathetic, "I'll help you back to your room then."

Before Hunk could say more, Lance lifted him up easily from their sitting position. Hunk was thankful for that extra boost of strength Lance always seemed to acquire after consuming fresh blood. 

So it wasn't too surprising when Lance swept up Hunk's legs and now had the larger pilot in a bridal carry. 

"When we're finally nice and alone, I'll help you out with that." Putting emphasis on the last word, Lance winked in that wannabe suave manner of his.

Hunk couldn't help himself as he gave Lance a deep kiss in reply. He got a small jolt of excitement when his tongue brushed up against Lance's sharp canine teeth. 

Hunk finished with a playful smile. "Then what are you waiting for, casanova?" 

Lance stuck his tongue out in response. Hunk nuzzled his face against Lance's neck and breathed in the faint scent of something like salt water and iron before closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> A glimpse into some Hance interaction for my vampire!Lance au. I just wanted to write a steamy blood sucking scene between the two. 
> 
> There's more explanation of this au through my artwork on tumblr:  
> http://kurumu.tumblr.com/tagged/vamp%21lance-au


End file.
